Una segunda oportunidad
by hikarus
Summary: Mako al ver que su muerte esta muy pronta decide escribirle una carta a Korra, no les puedo contar mas no soy bueno con mis sumarios si quieren saber que va a suceder por favor lean este one shot historia de Makorra :)


Esta historia no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

**Una nueva oportunidad**

Era una tarde frio y oscuro de nubes grises en el cielo en un pequeño cuarto de un hotel de mala muerte se encontraba un Mako muy enfermo y cansado sobre sus hombros llevaba un gran peso y un inmenso dolor en su corazón como pudo se arrastró hasta un viejo mueble que le servía de escritorio tomo una hoja y un papel empezó a escribir

**Carta de Mako**

Hola espero que te encuentres bien

Desde tu partida miro al cielo queriéndote buscar entre las nubes, fui un tonto impulso por alguna extraña razón siempre discutía contigo, solo supe lo importante que eras para mí cuando ya te habías ido de mi lado

Solo Dios sabe que trate de sacarte de mi corazón no pude todo al mi alrededor me recordaba a ti, quise buscar tus besos en los labios de Asami, tu mirada en sus ojos, pero al final no lo conseguí

Daría todo lo que tengo por estar contigo, por ver esa linda mirada que se robó, despertar en la mañana y sentir a mi lado, y cree que todo esto sólo fue una pesadilla, sueño contigo que tenemos una gran familia un pequeño Mako y una pequeña Korra que corren a nuestro al rededor entre un mar de girasoles, en un cielo azul sin nubes, donde tú y yo somos muy felices

Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Iroh creí que era una mentira que sólo me querías dar celos y con el pasar de tiempo las problemas entre tú y yo se iban a solucionar, así que no le preste mucha atención, pero fue un gran error una decisión que iba a lamentar toda mi vida

Ese día que te vi en la iglesia junto al altar con el mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando tu dijiste si acepto, y después besaste sus labios, quise decir alto pero de mi boca no salió ni una palabra salí de allí corriendo como un cobarde y busque un bar donde ahogar mis penas y el inmenso dolor que sentía en mi corazón en ese instante

Un trago se convirtió en una botella, tragó tras trago me iba perdiendo en un mundo oscuro un lugar donde sólo había tristeza a lo lejos te vi te ibas alejado de mi por más que tratara no te podía al cansar

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi casa recostado sobre mi cama con un gran dolor de cabeza pero no era nada comparado al dolor que tenía en mi corazón,

Ya nada tenía sentido para mi deje de ir al trabajo y ya ni tenía ganas de comer, búsqueda la manera de no pensar más en ti, me refugio en el alcohol, pero lo único que logre sólo fue que Bolin y Asami se alejaran de mi

Hace muy poco tiempo me enteré que tenía tuberculosis y la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, le pidió el favor al doctor que no le dijera nada a Bolin ni Asami pues no quería ser una carga para ellos

Yo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo no quería partir de este mundo sin antes despedirme de ti, no tuve el valor para buscarte y hablar personalmente contigo

Te amé y un te sigo Amando, me pregunto por qué será que nos damos de cuenta lo importante que es una persona solo cuando ya no está con nosotros, sin tan sólo hubiera sido menos orgulloso y le hubiera hecho caso a lo que me decía mi corazón estaría este momento contigo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako no pudo terminar de escribir empezó a torcer muy fuerte su pañuelo se llenó de sangre sentía que le hacía falta el aire, le costaba mucho respirar, su débil cuerpo se calló al suelo, su visión poco se hizo borrosa hasta que todo se tornó oscuro y frio

Korra te amo-fueron palabras que pronuncio Mako su corazón dejo de latir

Unas pequeñas luces parecidas a luciérnagas rodearon el cuerpo del maestro fuego eran los espíritus los cuales sintieron mucha tristeza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mako, Mako despierta

Esa voz tenue voz se le hizo muy familiar hace mucho tiempo que no la había escuchado pero nunca la pudo olvidar, el chico abrió sus y se sorprendió mucho al ver junto a él estaba korra, le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Estoy muerto, en el mundo de los espíritus

-No Mako estas en cuidad República y vas muy tarde para ir a trabajar- dijo korra

-¿Qué haces acá? por que no estas con tu esposa Iroh

¡Que ¡, él y yo sólo somos amigos, en cambio tu y Asami si parecen que fueran novios pasa más tiempo con ella que conmigo- korra estaba muy molesta por las palabras de Mako- te dejo para que después de trabajar te veas con tu amiguita y la debes pasar mejor con ella que conmigo- korra estaba por salir cuando mako la tomo el brazo

-Espera no te vayas

-Déjame ir no estoy de humor en este momento para platicar contigo ya no tengo ganas de discutir más te dejo el camino libre ya no quiero tener un novio que solo piensa en su trabajo y no tiene tiempo para estar conmigo

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte no te vayas primero escúchame

Bueno habla que me quieres decir

-Mako miro fija mente a los ojos de korra- te amo korra y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo solos tu y yo lejos de todos

-Hablas enserio, no me estas mintiendo- korra no podía creer lo que mako le había dijo

-Me di de cuenta que lo más importante en mi vida eres tú, tú le das sentido a mi existencia cada momento que paso contigo es especial para mí

La chica se lanzó sobre Mako y le dio un gran beso que lo dejo sin aliento al maestro fuego, después de un tiempo se pararon sus labios por falta de aire

-Korra prométeme que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos hasta el final, no quiero perderte que conozcas a personas mucho mejores que yo y te olvides de mi

-No seas tonto yo nunca me podría olvidar de ti ya que te amo y te llevo en mi corazón, somos dos tontos siempre discutimos por tonterías pero al final siempre terminamos juntos

-No sé por qué pero el tiempo que….. Mako no pudo terminar por que korra puso uno de sus dedos en su boca

No me tienes ya nada que decir olvidemos del pasado y construyamos juntos

Nuestro presente y futuro

Desde que te vi por primera vez en el coliseo me enamore de ti e iba a luchar por conquistar tu corazón - en la cara de korra se dibujó una sonrisa muy picara, hasta fui yo la que te confeso que tú me gustabas

Si como no acordarme del primer beso que tú me robaste ese beso me encanto

Si lo se los dos se rieron como niños,

La vida no muy pocas veces nos da segundas oportunidades pero muchas veces suceden cosas extrañas y el amor que tenía Mako por korra fue tan grande que hizo que este suceso sucediera

Fin

Bueno espero que esta loca idea les haya gustado me inspire porel ultimo drabbble que publico mi amiga stefi **MtezPS gracias por tu apoyo **

**Jrosasss Amiga****Jessi como leíste esta es una historia de makorra jajaja pero no es la que te prometí es otra xdd**

Gracias por el tiempo de leer mi one shot y espero sus valiosos rewies sé que no escribo bien pero hay voy gracias por su valioso apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho n.n

Y los que por algún motivo no dejan sus rewies también le doy las gracias

hikarus


End file.
